Preformed insulating inserts of cellular heat insulating material have been employed in masonry building blocks in the past and have been found highly effective in their insulating properties and energy savings. They are generally inserted in the building block cavities at the block plant and are thus highly efficient from a manpower or labor standpoint. They do not interfere with normal procedures in the on site use of the building blocks.
Insulating inserts of the type mentioned are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,363, Richard W. Whittey, INSULATED BLOCK, May 27, 1975 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,445, David L. Nickerson, INSULATED BLOCK, June 7, 1977. Reference may be had to these patents for further discussion of insulating properties and other considerations in the manufacture and use of the inserts and masonry blocks insulated therewith.
While generally satisfactory, insulating inserts of the type mentioned above and referred to in the foregoing patents, have been found lacking in certain respects. The cost in dollars and in energy in the manufacture of the inserts has been somewhat higher than desired. Further, and despite the light weight of the inserts, shipping costs have been relatively high due to the substantial bulk of the U-shaped configuration as in the latter patent above.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide an improved insulating insert which can be manufactured and transported in a flat condition and thereafter folded to a U-shaped configuration at the block plant for insertion in the cavity of a building block, the foregoing serving to effect substantial savings in manufacturing cost and in energy.
A further object of the invention resides in the provision of an improved method of molding insulating inserts which results in manufacturing cost and energy savings and which provides a highly effective hinged construction for flat transport and subsequent folding to a U-shaped configuration.